Ihr Piano
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Beth versucht alles um Klavier zu spielen, aber ihre Finger können sich nicht mehr so schnell bewegen. Kurz nach Little Women, aber vor Good Wives.


**Titel:** Ihr Piano

**Originaltitel:** Her Piano  
**Autor:** EstellaB

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** Betty und ihre Schwestern  
**Pairing:** Laurie/Beth  
**Rating:** PG  
**Kategorie:** Angst/Romantik  
**Wortanzahl:** 711 Wörter  
**Inhalt:** Beth versucht alles um Klavier zu spielen, aber ihre Finger können sich nicht mehr so schnell bewegen. Kurz nach Little Women, aber vor Good Wives.  
**Disclaimer:** Leider nicht meins.

**A/N:** Spielt kurz nach dem Ende des ersten Buches.

**Ü/N:** Ich bin in diesem Fandom eigentlich Canon-Shipper (sprich Laurie/Amy), aber es gibt so wenige Beth-Fics, dass ich nicht widerstehen konnte...  
_

**Ihr Piano**

Beth seufzte und biss sich in die Innenseite ihrer Wange als sie mit ihren Fingern über die elfenbeinfarbenen Tasten ihres Stutzflügels glitt und versuchte ihr Lieblingslied zu spielen. Es war so schwer ihre Hände anzusehen, immer noch verkümmert durch das Fieber, unfähig selbst eine einfache Tonleiter ohne Stocken und Stolpern zu spielen, zu fühlen als ob ihre Fingerspitzen in siedendheißes Wasser getaucht wären. Und nun versuchte sie ihre liebste Hymne zu spielen, aber ihre Finger waren nicht mehr vollständig unter ihrer Kontrolle. Sie fühlte wie heiße Tränen auf diese nutzlosen Hände fielen als sie zwei Tasten zur gleichen Zeit angeschlagen hatte und ein misstönender Klang durch den Raum halte. Kurz zog sie in Betracht überhaupt nicht zu spielen, da sie nicht die Zufriedenheit, die seit Weihnachten im Hause herrschte, ruinieren wollte. Sie biss sich härter in ihre Wange und versuchte ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten, denn nach allem was war schon _Musik_, wenn dir, trotz aller Widrigkeiten, eine Chance zu leben zugestanden wurde? Es war schrecklich nicht fähig zu sein zu spielen, aber es war beinahe noch schlimmer sich so kleinlich und egoistisch zu fühlen.

Versuchen diese herabsetzenden Gefühle zu überwinden und sich etwas mehr selbstlos zu fühlen, wandte sich Beth Jos Lieblingslied zu, einfacher, aber schneller als vorher. Ihre Finger, nun taub davon zu lange versuchen zu spielen, ließ diese schöne Musik trivial und müde klingen. Sie hielt für einen Moment inne und zerrte dann ungeduldig an einem der Enden ihrer Zöpfe. Sofort bereute sie dies, da es einen winzigen Funken des Schmerzens durch ihren linken Arm schickte. Als sie versuchte das Spielen wieder aufzunehmen, waren ihre Hände noch unwilliger als vorher. Besiegt, begann sie ihr Notenheft zu schließen als eine Stimme sie unterbrach.

"Hör nicht auf zu spielen, liebste Beth, du warst so schön fröhlich gestimmt, bevor du anfingst dich selbst schlecht zu machen." Laurie setzte sich neben ihr und begann ihr Notenbuch noch einmal zu öffnen. "So ist es einfacher", fügte er hinzu und fing an, ohne eine Art von Feierlichkeiten, den Teil der rechten Hand des Stückes zu spielen und ließ sie so zurück nur mit ihrer linken Hand zu spielen. Zuerst fühlte sie sich äußerst unangenehm und verlegen. Ihre Klavierbank war nicht sehr groß und Laurie wurde mit jedem Tag größer und muskulöser. Keine andere Lösung zu sehen als sich zu fügen, fing sie an ungeschickt die linke Hand zu spielen. "Nur eine Übergangslösung, weißt du, bis deine Finger sich erinnern", erklärte er über die Musik hinweg mit einem kameradschaftlichen Lächeln und sie lächelte zurück, sich etwas erleichtert fühlend.

"Manchmal frage ich mich, ob es nicht besser wäre, wenn ich überhaupt nicht spielen würde", gestand sie ein, zuversichtlich, dass niemand anderes sie über ihr fröhliches Spiel hören würde. "Ich will die Menschen nicht stören."

"Es würde sie nur stören, wenn du nicht spielst", erwiderte er. "Sie hatten so lange Angst, dass sie diese Hände wirklich verlieren, dass, glaub mir, sie eine falsche Note hier und da nicht stört." Er nahm ihre freie, rechte Hand in seine freie, linke Hand und drückte sie vorsichtig. "Unsere Bethy", fügte er hinzu.

Beth errötete, weil niemand außer Jo sie jemals so nannte und es sprach von einer weit größeren Nähe, als sie fühlte, dass sie sie wirklich verdiente. Sie berührte die falsche Taste zum ersten Mal nach mehreren Takten. Er war nicht ihr Teddy, selbst, wenn sie manchmal fühlte als wäre er es vielleicht und es war Jos Hand, die er halten sollte.

Es war Jos Hand, die er halten sollte, aber es war nicht ihre, und vielleicht war dies der Grund, dass, als Jo in das Zimmer kam und ihren Jungen und ihre Bethy ihr Lied spielen sah, Beth sich auf einmal schuldig fühlte. Vielleicht war das der Grund warum, als im gleichen Augenblick Laurie mitten während des Spielen eines Taktes aufhörte und das Piano komplett zurückließ, sie sich selbst sagte, dass es mehr als genug Musik für diesen Abend gegeben hat und mit einem Hauch der Endgültigkeit aufhörte. Sicher war dies der Grund, dass sie nach diesem Abend nicht wieder zuließ das er neben ihr spielte, weil sie konnte nicht mit sich im Einklang leben, während sie auf ihre Jo eifersüchtig war.

Sie merkten jedoch, dass sie nicht mehr so oft das Piano spielte, nach diesem Abend.

Ende

**Ü/N:** Ich hatte Probleme beim Übersetzen, aber ich denke man merkt dies nicht zu sehr. Hoffe ich zumindest.


End file.
